Ink On Your Skin
by madelinecoffee
Summary: When Riley turns 18 she decides she's going to get a tattoo. Soon she's got 3 and so does Lucas. A cute one shot set in the gang's senior year.


Riley and her friends were waiting at _Topanga's_ for Lucas so the group could go to the movies.

"So Riles, you're going to be an adult soon any wild ideas for being a legal adult?" Maya asked with a smile

Riley nodded eagerly, "Yeah! I want to get a tattoo!"

"Yeah sure Riley, you're going to get a tattoo" Maya laughed, "You're way too innocent for that"

"Oh Cotton Candy Face, don't do that." Zay shook his head; Riley's mood was falling by the minute

"No I have it all planned, I know the place and where-"

She was cut off by the geniuses, "Statistically speaking, I think it's a bad idea. Most people who get tattoos at 18 regret them."

Her friends went on talking about other things while Riley listened quietly waiting for her boyfriend, determined that she was going to get that tattoo.

Riley told only her parents about her tattoo, she went by herself to a female owned tattoo parlor. The woman who tattooed her was named Ace and once she was done with Riley's tattoo the two of them were friends. Riley couldn't have been happier with her beautiful little Pluto on her left shoulder, she got the care instructions and made sure she wore clothes that didn't mess with it for the rest of the day. It was her own little secret and she couldn't be happier.

A few weeks after her birthday Riley and Lucas were hanging out in her room sharing secrets and kisses until it became more kissing than talking and Riley discarded her shirt. She had completely forgotten about her tattoo, as she was lost in the feel of Lucas' lips on her shoulder until suddenly he wasn't there.

"Princess, what's this?" Lucas asked as he gently ran his fingers over the planet on her shoulder

"Oh…um well, its my tattoo. I got it on my birthday." Riley tried to sound confident but she was nervous that like her friends Lucas would make fun of her. "It's Pluto, to remind me to never stop believing in things."

"Princess why didn't you tell me you wanted to get a tattoo, I would have come with you. Or gotten one with you." Lucas told her sincerely as he rubbed his hand against her cheek

"Really?" Riley asked with a soft gasp "Because everyone else made fun of me for mentioning getting one, so I just went alone." Riley leaned forward to give him a kiss, "You really would have gotten one with me?"

Lucas nodded and laughed, "Of course, I've actually been thinking of getting one for quiet a while."

"What would you get?" She asked as Lucas hummed in thought

"While if you'd like to, I'd like to get a sun for you. Because you're my sun" He gave her a smile as she got lost in his eyes

"Lets do it."

"Huh?" Lucas asked confused

"Lets go get matching tattoos, I've um actually already got one I want to get for you. Ace told me they're addictive and she's right. I thought I'd get a moon for you, because you're always there lighting up the darkest parts of my life." Riley smiled

"Where do you want to get it, it's your first so you decide."

"Hmmm, how about right here." He gently touched the front of her shoulder near her bra strap, "That way if you want to hide it you can, but you can also look it at easily." He kissed her nose as she smiled widely

"That sounds perfect, lets go now. I texted Ace and she has an opening!" Riley grabbed his hand and pulled him up leading him along bouncing on her toes as she went.

The two of them collected a few more tattoos, and surprisingly none of their friends knew. It was the summer before college and Riley had gotten a little blue dog that Lucas had drawn for her one day on the right ribcage , to match the purple cat Lucas had gotten on his upper arm. The same time they got their colorful animals Lucas had gotten a cowboy hat, to remember his roots on his back shoulder. It was their secret and their thing, and the two of them loved it. It wasn't that they tried to hide it anymore. Lucas had for sure taken his shirt off while changing around Farkle and Zay and they had just failed to notice the ink. But Riley was pretty sure that was about to change. Their friends and them were going to the beach and there was no way to hide their inked skin now.

"Princess, its fine. You got your ink for you, you didn't get them for them." He gave her nose a kiss, "I'll take my shirt off and you can take your cover-up off and then we'll go by them. If they notice they notice."

Riley nodded, "Okay, just make sure you put sunscreen on your tattoos, you don't want them to get sun damaged." Lucas chuckled at her concern as he helped her finish pulling the cover-up over her head when she was stuck.

He grabbed her hand and walked over, all their friends immediately dropped their jaws.

"WHAT THE HELL!" They all said in unison

"What?" Riley asked innocently batting her eyelashes

"You-you have tattoos! And so does Ranger Rick!" Maya pointed her finger at Riley accusingly

"Riley Matthews! You have three tattoos!" Farkle stuttered in shock looking at his best friend's ink

"I mean I expected this from Lucas, but you Cotton Candy Face?" Zay asked aghast

"Yep we got them together, you guys didn't support it so I went with someone who did." Riley stood with her shoulders back confidently

"That's right. And for the record, Riley got Pluto without me so if anyone is influencing anyone in this relationship, its her to me. And we got them all a while ago, probably going to get more. Riley was right. They're addictive." He glanced down at Riley with a smirk

"Come on Lucas, we gotta make sure we don't get sun damage. Especially on your sun." She giggled as she poked him running away as he chased her, their flabbergasted friends in the background.


End file.
